<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not everything that's broken can be fixed but we can try by HEDAofWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910702">Not everything that's broken can be fixed but we can try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird'>HEDAofWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I imagined happened after the events of the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namaari &amp; Raya (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished watching the movie yesterday and all I could think off was  "Let's go lesbians, let's goooo" because damn.. Anyway the story contains mild SPOILERS!! Go watch the movie first and then come back. Anyway thank you for reading my word vomit. I love you all.</p><p>I dedicate this to Sara C. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night after the new Kumandra was formed. Everybody was happy that the Druun finally had been banished and that the dragons returned. Families were happy to see their loved ones returned to normal. Everyone was partying in the banquet hall of Heart. Chief Benja hosted the party like he'd never been turned to stone for six whole years. It all felt natural to him. He looked around and he couldn't stop smiling. He saw people from all the different nations dancing, eating and drinking together. </p><p>Meanwhile Raya's hands were getting tired of being constantly shaken by the people who wanted to thank her for saving them all. She made her way over to the bar because she really needed a drink and she wanted to talk to someone. She's been trying to talk to her alone since yesterday but she kept getting swarmed by people. She scanned the room for the person in question but she couldn't find her.</p><p>"Ugh, I really need to get out of here."  She thought. Raya looked for the perfect opportunity to slip out of the hall unnoticed. It took her skills of stealth but eventually she did manage to slip away, to the outside. She took a few gulps of the fresh air and started walking towards the jungle. She walked until she reached a clearing but then she noticed that she wasn't alone. Someone had already beat her to the clearing. It was Namaari, the Princess of Fang and the person she's been trying to speak to alone for a whole day now. She didn't want to startle the young woman but she failed completely when she stepped on a twig.</p><p>"I know you're there. Just come out and face me." Came the stern voice of the Princess of Fang. Raya had been busted so there's no need to creep anymore. She took a hesitant step into the moonlight that lit up the clearing with a slight grin on her face. "I wasn't trying to ambush you or something." Her grin switched out for a sheepish smile. "Why is she so beautiful. Oh Raya keep it together. " </p><p>"Oh it's just you." Namaari's facial expression changed from hostile to neutral. "Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you all night. You know to personally thank you for saving all of us. For saving me." The last sentence came out a bit softer. Raya took a few more steps forward, the cup of wine still in her hand. "Here, I brought you something to drink." Namaari just sighed and went back to sit on the rock she was seated on before she got disturbed. </p><p>"I don't deserve your thank you Raya because it's my fault we were at war the last six years. I betrayed you. I hurt you when all you were was nice and friendly to me. I don't see how you can ever forgive me for what I did." Namaari bowed her head in defeat. When Raya saw her friend breaking down in front of her, she instinctively went over to comfort her. "Hey, it wasn't your fault Maari, you just did what your mother asked you to. I'm not gonna lie but it did hurt me that you used our friendship to do that. I didn't understand why you would do such a thing back then because I loved you. I-I still love you. Despite everything you did." Raya who knew that she admitted something big didn't know where to look. She looked everywhere but at the woman in front of her. </p><p>Namaari who heard every word her best friend said was speechless. "She loves me? Me? Namaari? The girl who used and betrayed her? She still loves me??!" Namaari's thoughts were running rampant. It was silent for a while until Raya cleared her throat and started saying, "Maybe I shouldn't have sai.. until she got interrupted with a "I love you too." Namaari stood up and went to stand in front of a mildly dejected Raya and took her hands in hers. She looked Raya in the eyes. "I love you Raya. I always loved you. I wanted so hard to make everything right and ask for your forgiveness but you weren't always easy to catch." She said it with a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>Raya started giggling. "I mean you weren't being very inviting and nice. You were pretty scary and aggressive." She said. "Yeah, I know but I was under a lot of Pressure from my mother. I didn't want to disappoint her. I was so conflicted back then but then you saved me Raya." Naramaari squeezed her hand. "Uhm as far as I know, you're the one that saved us all Namaari. Don't sell yourself short." Raya pulled her closer. "And I'm grateful that you did. Now we're here thanks to you Maari." Raya's voice softened with emotion. Namaari tucked her hair behind her ear to distract her from the fact that she's blushing. "And I'm very grateful." Raya said softly almost whispering.</p><p>Namaari was overcome with so much emotion she lurched forward and kissed Raya right on her lips. Raya was shocked for a miniscule second before she kissed back. The kiss lasted a few seconds. They both were full on blushing now. Raya started talking first. "That was nice but it lasted too short for my liking."  </p><p>"Oh did it now?" Namaari asked, amused. "What do you want me to do about.. " She couldn't even finish the sentence before Raya's lips where on hers. This time the kiss was longer. They both for dominance like the warrior princesses they were. Namaari licked Raya's lips asking for permission to enter her mouth and Raya gladly gave it to her. They both moaned into eachothers mouth. Hands moved everywhere until Raya's hands landed on Namaari's ass and squeezed them. Namaari let out a moan of surprise. Raya pulled back, she was breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen and whispered "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Her eyes darkened with mischief and lust.</p><p>"Oh?" Came a slightly shocked answer. "Uhuh, your always looked so good when you walked away from me." Raya admitted, her arousal taking over her body.</p><p>Namaari blushed and shook her head. " That's what you've been looking at all this time. Well Princess I didn't expect such behavior from you." </p><p>"Trust me, your ass wasn't the only thing I was looking at." Namaari let out a laugh of amusement before asking "Is there somewhere we can continue this conversation. I mean somewhere more comfortable and warm because I'm starting to feel a slight chill." </p><p>"Yeah, I do know a place but you have to trust and follow me." Raya smiled widely.</p><p>"Lead the way Princess."</p><p> </p><p>TBC..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namaari and Raya are finally alone in Raya's room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this is just pure smut. You have been warned. ENJOY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raya took Namaari's hand and pulled her towards the palace but she stopped and said "Oops I forget my cup." She had left it on the rock which Namaari was sitting on. She grabbed it and took a swig and offered Namaari some who also took a swig of the strong wine. She made a face afterwards. "ooh that's strong." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I needed something to calm my nerves. The people kept coming at me, wanting to thank me and all for being their hero and whatnot." Raya explained. "Anyway less talking, let's go." And she grabbed Namaari's hand again. They walked fast towards the palace when they arrived; they scanned the place for people who might be outside as they didn't want to be seen. "Let's go through the back. How are your climbing skills by the way?"  Raya asked seriously. "My climbing skills are good. Amazing actually." Namaari explained, though a bit confused. "That's good because you're gonna need them." </p>
<p>Raya and Namaari snuck to the back where there was a giant tree right next to a window. "You see that window? That is where my room is and if we want to get inside unnoticed we have to take the tree." Raya explained. " Oh I see. You are a very naughty Princess." Namaari smirked. "Well I had to come up with ways to get away from my protective dad unnoticed." She explained while expertly started her climb. Ascending higher until she reached the branch near her window. One little jump and she was through the window. She then signaled for Namaari to follow her.</p>
<p>Namaari was on the branch near her window in 5 seconds. "Now jump, I'll catch you." Raya joked. Five seconds later she lay on the floor with the full weight of The Princess of Fang on top of her. " I thought you were gonna catch me." Namaari fumed although she wasn't really angry. She was just hot and bothered and laying on Raya didn't help her situation. She wanted to say something else but Raya didn't give her the chance because her lips were on hers and they felt so good. They were kissing again on the floor of Raya's room. Namaari's hands moved to grab a hand full of Raya's long brown locks and pulled on them.</p>
<p>Raya responded by moaning deliciously into the other Princess's mouth.</p>
<p>"Fuck. I want to feel you Namaari. Please." Raya half begged and demanded. Namaari sat up, straddling Raya  and removed her blouse and tossed it somewhere behind her. She was only left in her bindings. Raya pushed off the floor to meet her with her with a kiss while her hands went to the back of Namaari's bindings to help her unwrap them. It felt like she was unwrapping a long awaited gift. In a matter of seconds the wrappings of the Princess came undone and her petit breast sprang free. Her nipples are already erect and seeking attention. Raya's eyes went wide at the revealed flesh in front of her. Namaari just smirked and asked, "Like what you see Princess?"</p>
<p>"Yess." Came a breathy answer before she launched forward sucking a very erect nipple in her mouth, rolling it between her teeth, gently biting it and then soothing it with her tongue after while her other hand squeezed the other breast as to not deprive it from attention. Namaari moaned loudly into the room. Not giving a fuck if someone could her them or not. She kept her hands in Raya's hair and started rolling her hips into her lover's lap in search of that delicious friction she so desperately needed. She started moving her hands lower until she arrived at the hem of Raya's top. "Off" she demanded. Raya stopped her ministrations just to comply. She was starting to feel very constricted in her clothes. She took her top off and was left in her bindings. Namaari slapped her hands away when she was starting to take them off. "No, let me." And Raya let her.</p>
<p>After a few seconds they were both topless. Namaari pulled Raya in for another kiss. The feeling of both their naked skin touching was soooo delicious." I think it's time we move this to the bed, don't you think Princess?" Namaari suggested huskily. Raya just shook her head in compliance.</p>
<p>Namaari got up out of Raya's lap and helped the other girl to stand up. They both started taking off their boots. Raya was fast in taking off her pants. She just stayed in her underwear. When Namaari was going to take her own pants off, Raya stopped her. "Let me." Using Namaari's own words from a few minutes ago. Raya started motioning Namaari towards the bed. When the back of her legs hit the side of the bed, Raya pushed her on top of it into a sitting position. She then dropped to her knees and started undoing the strings of Namaari's pants. When she was ready to pull them down, she looked into Namaari's eyes, asking for permission and she got it when the other girl lifted her hips slightly so Raya could pull the pants down, underwear and all in one swift motion. </p>
<p>Raya's gaze instantly fell onto one of the best views she could ever imagine. Namaari's neatly trimmed center was glistening with want. She subconsciously licked her lips when she suddenly spread Namaari's legs wider and dove in head first into the delicious folds.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Rayaaaaahhh"  Namaari exclaimed throwing her head back in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Raya got her first taste of the beautiful Princess and she found that she couldn't get enough. She licked and sucked and pushed her wet tongue as far as she could inside the Princess's hot entrance until she felt hands in her hair pulling her closer. The room was filled with heavy moaning and slurping sounds. She could feel Namaari's body reacting to her ministrations and that turned her on more. She felt her own arousal coating the inside of her thighs. She squeezed her legs together to calm herself down but it didn't help. She ignored herself for now and focused everything on the delicious meal she was enjoying.It didn't take long before Namaari's moans were getting higher and the movement of her hips more frantic.</p>
<p>"Please don't stop Raya. I'm so close. Uuugghh. Fuck!" Namaari moaned while pulling harder onto Raya's hair.</p>
<p>Raya didn't dream of stopping. She never wanted to stop. She started sucking on Namaari's erect clit and as soon as she did that, Namaari let out a high pitched moan. Her thighs were squeezing Raya's head and her body was shaking all over. She came hard, gushing her delicious juices right into the waiting mouth of her lover who gladly drank everything up. Raya gave a few more licks on the erect bundle of nerves, making her lovers orgasm last as long as it could.</p>
<p>In what seemed forever of waves and waves of pleasure, Namaari's body fell backwards, completely limp and spent on the bed behind her. Her breathing was ragged. Her eyes were closed and she had a dopey grin of satisfaction on her face. Like the warrior Princess she was, she didn't take long to recover.</p>
<p>"That was amazing Raya. I know your tongue was very skilled because of all the insults you flung at me in the past but this was something else entirely." She pushed herself up into a sitting position and grabbed a still kneeling and blushing Raya by her shoulders and pulled her into a long and delicious kiss. She could taste herself on the other girls tongue and that was enough to get her going again. She broke the kiss just to say "I believe it's my turn to offer my services to the great Princess of Heart." </p>
<p>Raya was kissing her again and Namaari flipped them over so she was on top. Namaari started kissing Raya's neck and collarbone, leaving a wet trail of saliva all the way down to the valley between two petite breasts. Her nipples very hard and seeking attention. Who was Namaari to ignore them and then she latched on with her tongue. She heard Raya let out a loud gasp, indicating that Namaari's attention was very well received. "Like this my Princess?" </p>
<p>Instead of answering with words, Raya just moaned loud and a bit breathy. Namaari was taking her time and she didn't want that now. She desperately wanted to cum.</p>
<p>"Please Namaari, I need you."</p>
<p>Namaari already knew that Raya was very turned on because she saw the dark spot on her underwear earlier and decided to have some fun with it.</p>
<p>"I didn't know the Princess of Heart was such a beggar?" Namaari said while stopping her ministrations all together.</p>
<p>Raya let out a whine of frustration. "No, I'm not but this is a different situation. Please Namaari. Come on."  </p>
<p>"What do you want Princess?" Namaari asked while her hand was stroking Raya over her underwear. She could feel Raya's hips moving, trying to get some more friction but everytime she tried to establish a rhythm, Namaari  removed her hand.</p>
<p>"I- I want you to fuck me Namaari! Now! Pleaseeee, I can't wait anymore."</p>
<p>When Namaari heard those demands, she couldn't argue anymore. She pulled Raya's underwear down and off her body and threw them to the side. She then went to kiss her lover again, just to distract her from what she was going to do next. When she gave into the kiss completely, Namaari pushed two fingers deep into Raya's pussy without warning. The other girl let out a yelp but as soon Namaari started moving her fingers in a steady rhythm, surprise turned into pleasure. Namaari was fucking Raya untill the other girl begged for more. </p>
<p>Namaari complied.</p>
<p>She took her fingers out and then plunged 3 deep into her lovers wet pussy. Raya let out a deep moan of unadulterated pleasure. Her hips moving in tandem with Namaari's strokes. </p>
<p>" Don't stop..faster, pleaseee, I'm so close…"</p>
<p>Namaari moved her fingers faster and she could feel the inner walls of her lover gripping her fingers tightly. She started curling her fingers up, hitting that special spot every time with every thrust. </p>
<p>"Ooooh, Fuck Maari.. I'm going to cum!!"</p>
<p>Namaari upped her pace, it only took a few thrusts before she could feel the Princess gushing all over her hand. She kissed Raya deeply. It was messy and uncoordinated but delicious nonetheless. Raya came long and hard with a silent scream on Raya's fingers. Body shaking and quaking, eyes pressed shut. She saw stars. After a long few seconds, her body finally relaxed and she was left, gasping for air like a fish out of the water.</p>
<p>Namaari watched everything happen with a huge grin of satisfaction on her face. She pulled her fingers out and brought them to her face. The smell of her lovers' arousal compelled her to take her fingers into her mouth and suck on them, cleaning them off completely.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, you taste you good Ray."</p>
<p> Raya was just a blushing mess under her. They kissed again, their juices intermingling creating a delicious and flavorful cocktail. Raya hugged Namaari close to her. The Princess of fang snuggled into the crook of Raya's neck and let out a content sigh. She was playing with the long brown locks of the other Princess.</p>
<p>"Thank you.." Raya whispered.</p>
<p>"For?" Namaari asked, confused.</p>
<p>"For everything silly, saving my life, trusting me again and letting me in again. Oh and thank you very much for the mind-blowing sex." Raya smiled widely.</p>
<p>Namaari was speechless. She was still feeling a bit guilty but Raya forgave her and Raya loved her. She needed to cut herself some slack.</p>
<p>"Glad I could be of service Princess and I'd do all over again, I mean the sex not the betrayal." She lightly joked but you could hear a slight sadness in her voice. Raya chose to ignore it for now and tried to lighten up the mood.</p>
<p>"Oh when? Because I'm already for the next round. Perks of all the years of training and having stamina for days." Raya explained with a twinkle in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Do you think anyone misses us at the party?" Namaari asked out of nowhere. </p>
<p>"So what if they miss us, we had some businesses to attend to. And who am I to say no when the Princess of Fang holds me at gunpoint." An amused Raya said while squeezing Namaari's bicep. "I mean you can threaten to suffocate me with them and I gladly let you."</p>
<p>"Oh My God." A shocked Namaari exclaimed but started laughing right after. "You are such a dork." They both laughed, relishing in the moment.<br/>"What am I going to do with you?" She asked, hardly able to contain her laughter.</p>
<p>"I might have some ideas." Raya suggested huskily. Her eyes are already darkening with want. "But it would keep you away from the party till the morning."</p>
<p>"Oh is that so Princess." Namaari instinct told her that this was a challenge she didn't want to deny.</p>
<p>"Challenge Accepted." She said before kissing Raya again on her sweet soft lips.</p>
<p>This was going to be a long night but no one was complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo what did you think? Good or not? Lemme know in the comments. I'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes but as a non native English speaker I try my best</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>